


Darker

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25803277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Ricken, darker.
Kudos: 2
Collections: 31 Days 2020, The Lemonade Cafe





	Darker

**Author's Note:**

> For 31 Days, July 30/A Darker Shade of Magic

"Here," Henry said as he handed Ricken a thin, rather mouldering tome. "You're a quick study. You should be able to pick up on all sorts of fun dark magic in no time." 

He beamed, but Ricken wasn't entirely convinced. It _would_ be good to have a larger repertoire of spells to call on, but... 

"I'm not sure..." 

"How come? It doesn't hurt to try. Well, it doesn't hurt you... Whatever you cast it on, well, that's a different story." Henry beamed. Ricken... looked at the tome and nodded. 

If it would help end the fighting, he'd do his best.


End file.
